The Metarex Soldiers
In addition to Dark Oak, the Metarex commanders and Scarship, numerous other Metarex were featured in the course of Sonic X. Most of these are nameless, but a number have designations. * Metarex Troopers - Humanoid Metarex with insectoid heads who serve as the standard troopers of the Metarex. They are capable of flight, but are otherwise unremarkable. * Metarex Carrer - The Metarex Carrer was first Metarex besides Dark Oak to appear, this Metarex had a mostly triangular appearance. Appearance: single dark blue eye, with a matching orb on the chest. Equipped with pincer - ended tentacles and electrical blasts. Later showed up to escort Monkey Metarex, but was irrepairably damaged by the Blue Typhoon. * Rocket Launcher/Weapon attacker Metarex - A boxy Metarex dispatched by Dark Oak to destroy the Blue Typhoon. Had an array of missile/rocket launchers built into his chest as well as a yellow sword and beam cannons on the ends of his fingers. He was also capable of folding into a flight mode when in the air. Destroyed by the first use of the Sonic Driver. * Fish Metarex - Amphibious Metarex troops resembling brown piranha with arms and legs. * Big Fish Metarex - A larger, blue version of the Fish Metarex who served as their commander. It was armed with a trident and torpedoes. Destroyed through use of the Sonic Driver. * Frog Metarex - Metarex in the shape of a gigantic frog with a razor - tipped tongue and retractable spikes on its chest. Destroyed the Egg Mars, but was defeated by the Blue Typhoon. * Ice Metarex - Metarex with a body made of inorganic ice. Capable of extending limbs to form razor - sharp ice spikes as well as having freezing breath. It grew more powerful through the use of an artificial Chaos Emerald. * Monkey Metarex - A rather unimpressive, cowardly Metarex in the form of a large monkey. Dispatched by Dark Oak to retrieve a Planet Egg, which resulted in the planet becoming a jungle. Robbed of his bodyguard, the Monkey Metarex attempted to defeat Sonic and co. with a series of traps. He self-destructed once everyone teamed up against him. * Nanite Metarex - One of the more powerful Metarex; composed of an indefinite mass of nanites. Using it's ability to alter its form, it created a haunted castle and nearly succeeded in defeating Sonic and co. It was also capable of harnessing destructive energy. Its core was destroyed by Shadow the Hedgehog. * Naga Metarex - Numerous Metarex with humanoid torsos and snake - like Tails. Utilized in the operation of an artificial Chaos Emerald manufacturing plant. Defeated by the combined efforts of the crew of the Blue Typhoon. Have a resemblance to the Hydralisks of the game Starcraft. * Firefly Metarex - Tiny glowing firefly like Metarex used to locate Chaos Emeralds in episode 62. * Dragon Metarex - Giant, dragon - like Metarex with spiked balls on the end of their tails and rocket launchers on their lower torsos. * Dinosaur Metarex - These kinds of Metarex patrol the first Metarex base that Sonic and friends come across in Sonic X Season 3. There are two kinds; giant, blue tyrannosaurus rex-like Metarex with clamper-like feet and mouths, and black pteranodon-like Metarex. * Silver Metarex - Prototype Metarex Trooper created by Black Narcissus to test Sonic's speed; destroyed by Dark Sonic. Similar to Bocoe. * Gold Metarex - Prototype Metarex Trooper created by Black Narcissus to test Sonic's strength; destroyed by Dark Sonic. Similar to Decoe. Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Robots Category:Non Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Claw Wielders Category:Flyers Category:Mungar's Allegiance Category:Characters Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Murderers Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Hell Councils